


Turtle Fantasy AU - Desire

by NaruButt



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruButt/pseuds/NaruButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo and Michelangelo have a little fun in the airships engine room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Fantasy AU - Desire

Leonardo and Michelangelo have a little fun in the air ships engine room.

\-------------------------

“Come on Leo, you’ve been down here for hours.” Michelangelo whined. The group had taken a break from their travels and had taken refuge on an airship for a few days. Donatello had found it and fixed it up, it was nice relaxing for a few days. But Leonardo was hardly seen. The man always came down into the engine room to meditate. He had no idea why, since it was the loudest room in the whole ship, but Leo said that the hums of the engine were soothing to him.

But Mikey was starting to become bored and wanted attention. Leo was seated lotus style in the dead center of the engine room. Electric wiring ran from the bottom and large machines were placed towards the back, but the whole place was protected by the special flooring and walls.

Leo’s shell was faced away from him and Michelangelo pouted as he was ignored. Tired of this feeling, Mikey made his way towards Leonardo and plopped himself down. His own shell back to back with Leo’s. Michelangelo sighed as he had his legs sprawled out in front of him, one of his hands were placed in between his legs and he stuck his tongue out as he made a dorky face, his head slightly cocked to the side as he used his other hand to pull down his lower eye ridge with one of his fingers. “Neeeeeh!” Mike whined once more, he was bored out of his mind!

However, the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. It was no longer calm, but it was thicker, in a good way. Mikey felt his cheeks flush and the expression on his face slowly disappeared and he felt his legs close a little tighter together. He knew this atmosphere all too well.

Leonardo had been in a deep meditation when Michelangelo arrived. Though his concentration was easily broken once he heard his mate whine. Though he stayed where he was, wanting to know what his little turtle would do to get his attention. It was true, Leonardo had been avoiding his mate for a while. But, it was only because their was constant company on the ship and very little privacy. Also, Michelangelo had been whining a lot because he was tired from walking and that his butt hurt. It wasn’t like Leo could stop himself, Mikey was just too irresistible and his little skirt and g-string always caught his attention.

But, now that Mikey was here, and was making sweet little noises. He was starting to get hard. Just the thought of Michelangelo himself always made the larger turtle excited. Leo smirked when he could sense that his lover was becoming excited himself, especially when his scent changed. Mike always smelled so sweet, but when he was aroused, his scent was intoxicating and sexy. The elder male suddenly removed his vest-coat, leaving on his longsleeve shirt. The room was starting to become too hot and the air was becoming too thick to breathe.

“Leo…” Mikey whined, squirming where he sat. God, how did the leader always do this to him, always make him feel so hot and needy. Michelangelo suddenly let out a high pitched squeal when Leonardo whipped around and pulled him close. The smaller let out a small moan when he was pulled into a fiery kiss and arched into the groping and roaming hands. “Leo ~”

The leader smirked at the tone in Mikey’s voice as they pulled away. He loved the effect he had the smaller turtle. He loved how breathless and needy he could make the smaller turtle just by one simple touch or glance. “I just can’t stay away from you. The things you do to me…” Leonardo rumbled and he was onto Michelangelo once more. He had the smaller completely on his lap and his hands instantly went to his mate’s perfectly plump ass and gave each orb a nice firm squeeze.

Michelangelo squealed and squirmed within his lover’s hold, letting out a low moan when Leo suddenly tugged on his g-string and he gasped when he pulled it back and let it fly back. The string smacked in between his ass cheeks and pressed right into his entrance. Mikey’s body shuddered at the ministration and let out a small whine when Leonardo repeated the process, followed by a slap on his left ass cheek. “Ahh ~”

“You like that?” Leonardo purred, his dick was already out in the open. He had somehow managed to unhook on part of his overalls and have them pulled down. But he ignored his hard on. A deep and rumbling churr slipping forth when he felt Mikey drop down against his plastron. 

Oh yes, he could never get used to this.

Michelangelo mewled when Leonardo needed his ass cheeks before pulling on the string once more and letting it fly back against his skin. He could feel the burn, but it felt good and he could already tell that his ass was bright red but he did not care. Everything Leonardo did to him always felt amazing and he never wanted him to stop. “Oh yes, Leo. I love it so much!” Mikey whined, squealing when Leonardo suddenly thrusted against his ass cheeks, he could already feel the hard on pressing against his g-string and his entrance.

“Good.” Leo rumbled, pulling Michelangelo into a wet and sloppy kiss, their tongues and saliva mixing together as they kissed each other lazily. However, the smaller was forced to pull away when he felt Leonardo press the tip inside of him, with the g-string still in the way. His ass had been abused by Leo’s cock so many times, that preparation was no longer needed. Michelangelo and Leonardo both secretly loved the burn, it only made things that much better.

Mike mewled and pushed against his mate’s erection, his member was already leaking from the tip, but he did not care. Leonardo was making him feel way too good. However, he whined when Leo began teasing him. His dick merely rubbing along in between his ass cheeks; spreading the pre that was leaking from his thick member all over his lover’s ass. As much as Mikey loved foreplay, he was needy! “Leo, come on ~ I-I need you…”

Leonardo smirked at the needy tone in Mikey’s voice, but he had also let out a groan when Michelangelo pushed against him. He could not himself back any longer. Leo wanted this just as much as the youngster did. Still having a good hold on one ass cheek, the bigger turtle used his other hand to gently pull the g-string away and finally allowed himself to slip inside his mate’s entrance; giving them both want they wanted.

Michelangelo moaned and eagerly seated himself completely onto his lover, his hands gripping at his biceps and his head rolled back as he moaned out in pleasure. “Fuck!” Mikey cried out as his prostate was hit, his face contorted into pleasure as his eyes closed.

Leo groaned at the tight heat that surrounded him. Mikey’s inner walls fit so snugly around his thick member. The leader’s hand returned to his lover’s ass and he pulled it away only to land a light smack onto his cheek, churring when Mike shuddered in pleasure. “Ride me baby, show me just how much you want this.”

And that was an order Michelangelo could not refuse. He let out a low moan at his mate’s words and pushed himself up by holding onto Leonardo’s upper shoulders and slammed himself back down. The youngster moaned and his body shuddered in pleasure as the action caused his prostate to be hit dead on.

The smaller continued to push himself up and down, riding his lover at his own pace. But, the pressure was becoming too much. And occasionally, Leo would smack his ass cheeks, causing a wave of pleasure to rock through his body. He had no idea what had came into his lover, but he was not complaining.

Not one bit.

“Leo, please. I can’t -” That was all Michelangelo needed to say before Leonardo took over. The larger hands moved from the smaller’s ass to his hips and Leo began to drive his hips into his mate’s ass. Churring at the slapping sound that was made when their legs slapped against each other during each thrust. He rammed into his lover, groaning as he could feel the pressure and the air become too thick. But he did not care. He did not care about anything. Leonardo knew that the other two upstairs could hear them through the vents, but he did not seem to give a shit.

All that mattered right now was each other and reaching their pleasure high.

Mikey moaned and arched his back as Leonardo continued to ram into his ass. It felt so good. It all felt so amazing. The smaller panted and he let out a small mewl as each thrust to his prostate was becoming too much and he could feel his inner was clench more and more with each harsh thrust into his body. “Leo, I’m gonna -”

The smaller’s warning was cut short as he came, his cum spurting out and coating their bodies. Michelangelo’s inner walls clenched and clamped around his lover’s moving length. Mikey mewled when he felt Leonardo cum soon after him, their breaths coming out shallowly as they came down from their pleasurable high.

Leonardo panted as he rested his head against his mate’s shoulder, allowing himself to relax as they took shallow breaths to calm their excitement. The thick air had lifted, making it a little easier. Mikey let out a small whine Leo pulled the smaller off of his cock and churred when the larger turtle suddenly pulled him in his arms. Mikey was sat on the larger turtle’s lap, his body facing sideways and he rested his head against his mate’s chest, letting out a small purr.

“I missed you, dude.” Michelangelo said with a smile, leaning upwards to press a small kiss to the underside of Leonardo’s chin.

Leo cooed and pulled his love a little closer, taking pity on the redness on his ass cheeks and rubbed each one gently. “I have missed you. The things you do to me, I just cannot get enough of you. You bring out all of my desires.”

Meanwhile, Donatello and Raphael were currently in the ships boarding hallway. Don was pressed up against the wall and Raph was kissing him hungrily, his hands reaching the underside of Donnie’s dress to roam his hands all over his skin. However, the two slowly broke apart when they heard noises coming from the bottom of the ship.

Leonardo and Michelangelo were going at it. And they could hear _everything_.

Raphael and Donatello then eyed each other and they blinked. Then why on Earth was this turning them on even further?

The two returned to their own passion, their churrs being mixed in with the ones below.

Fin.


End file.
